Finding Home
by Sakura Chara
Summary: Lose memories? Check. Have Duel Spirits as your only friends? Check. Transfer to Domino High? Check. Meet Yugi Moto and get caught up in all his troubles which inevitably lead to his magical golden puzzle with a ghost in it? Che- wait, what?


**Kura: Hey~, I'm baaaack~! EEEEEP! *dodges many lethal weapons* I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I GET IT ALREADY STOP THROWING THE SHINY POINTY METAL STUFF AT ME! ... Anyways, for new readers, WELCOME~! For old readers~, well... WELCOME~! It's now new and improved, if I do say so myself~! So, I'll stop dilly-dallying and get the show on the road~!  
**

Chapter 1: New Schools and Scaring the Crap out of teachers

In the dead of night, if one were to look closely, they would see a figure passing through. If said person was special, then they would also be able to see a another figure, this one floating, wearing an outfit of blues and pinks. If they were fans of duel monsters, then they would undoubtedly pause, blink, then proceed to scrub their eyes trying to convince themselves that it was just a really, really long night, because _that could absolutely not possibly be Dark Magician Girl floating by._

But, in this story, there is no such person, so there is no need to worry for people thinking they're going insane. Nevertheless, as the first figure, a teenage girl with a deceptively small stature, stopped in front of Domino High School, a voice could be heard in the air.

"So, this is it."

The girl smiled, a sad but decidedly devious smile. "Yep. Time to lock myself away and hide the key. C'mon. We should go. It's late, and I start school tomorrow. Mind guiding me back, Dark?" The second figure, Dark Magician Girl, or Dark, nodded. The two girls turned back, and headed off into the night.

* * *

"No pretending to sleep tonight." At that sentence, the girl, who had recently changed into her simple pajamas, froze, and laughed nervously. "S-sorry…" she chuckled. " _Well_ , I'll be off to bed now! See you tomorrow!" Dark narrowed her eyes.

" **I think I'll just stay awhile. You know, make sure nothing SUSPICIOUS happens."** the girl winced. There was absolutely no way to convince her to leave now. Unfortunately for her, their strongest shared trait happened to be stubbornness. She puffed up a cheek in a surprisingly cute pouty face. "Fine. I'll sleep if it makes you so happy." Immediately, Dark's face brightened, and she said in a cheery bubbly voice, " **G'night!"**

The teen sighed. "Good night, Dark." With that, she fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

The next morning saw that what was originally thought to be a fairly normal day was about to take a left and head into the realm of crazy. After all, it's not everyday you get a transfer. And if the transfer just so happens to be extremely strange, well…

"Okay class, we have a transfer." the teacher gestured to the door, waving in the student. "Class, please welcome Kohaku. Kohaku, please introduce yourself." The class craned their necks to gain a look at the new kid.

He was short, about as short, if not a little taller than Yugi, the shortest kid in the school. He had a rich tan, and was wearing baggy clothes that served to make him seem even smaller. What hair they could see of his was a chocolate brown that had longer bangs on the right than the left, going down to his jawline while his other bangs went to his mouth, and he also had bangs in the middle of his forehead, tickling the top of his nose. The rest of his hair was covered with a black newsboy cap, that also served the purpose of shadowing his eyes. Despite that, they couldn't help but shiver at the cold look in his blood-red eyes. All in all, their new classmate, Kohaku, was strange. _Very_ strange.

As they stared, the only noise that the teen made was a small "Yo." Upon hearing this, along with the appearance of Kohaku, the teacher frowned. "No hats allowed in school." Kohaku glared. That glare was quite possibly the single scariest thing anyone had ever seen, seemingly lowering the temperature, with his red eyes making it as if a demon was glaring instead of a teenage human. The teacher paled.

"Deal with it."

The teacher continued to weakly protest, despite his pants feeling decidedly wet and shaking like a leaf. "B-but….. Th-the rules-" Kohaku cut him off.

" _Deal. With. It._ " he growled out. "The hat stays." The teacher nodded weakly.

"T-the hat stays…" he agreed shakily. At the confirmation of his hat, Kohaku went and went to the nearest empty seat. Which just happened to be by one of the other strange students, Yugi Moto. Kohaku stopped at his seat and looked at the diminutive boy. His posture screamed 'unconfident', and his odd multi-colored starfish hair, coupled with his large innocent purple eyes made for a very different appearance. Kohaku snorted, then sat in his desk. _Remind me why I actually have to go to school again?_

 _ **Because, surprisingly enough, you need an education that doesn't include talking to your deck all day,**_ a certain bubbly voice scolded. _**But what I still don't get is why you need to do all of this just to go to school. I mean, seriously, cross-dressing, changing your name, why bother? You look cute, and I don't get what's wrong with your name. I mean seriously, what's wrong with Topaz?**_

The now identified girl mentally pouted, never giving away what she thought on her face. _Shut up._

* * *

 **Kura: Thus, chapter one of the new and improved Finding Home is finished~!**

 **Topaz: Stop torturing people with your continued presence.**

 **Kura: ...Right, I forgot you're tsundere. Oh well~! Go, super-authoress-powers-of-awesomeness~! *Topaz vanished in a poof of smoke* Gak! Note to self, less smoke... Anyways, hope you like, and please review~! I want to know what you people think of this~! Oh yeah, if you can, try to come up with a new name for this, can ya? I'm not sure if the title is good, so I wanna know what you think~! So, like, comment, and read~! That about sums it all up~!**

 **Welp, hope to see ya soon~!**

 **~Kura**


End file.
